Our Love
by ringsandmagic135
Summary: America and Canada love each other deeply. So much so that they always look for new ways to express it to each other. Series of AmeCan oneshots. One-sided!UsUk and one-sided!Franada. Human names used. Rated M for twincest sex.
1. Chapter 1: Give Them a Taste (AmeCan)

_Summary:_ _America and Canada love each other deeply. So much so that they always look for new ways to express it to each other. Series of AmeCan oneshots. Human names used._

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Pairings: AmeCan/CanAme, One-sided!UsUk, One-sided!Franada_

_Rating: Rated M for twincest sex._

* * *

Our Love

Chapter 1: Give Them a Taste (AmeCan)

Today was the day of the yearly World Meeting. Once a year, the personifications of countries everywhere would get together and give an update on how they were doing. These meetings were always held in New York City, NY in the US as everyone agreed that it was the closest thing to a world capitol there was.

Recently the United States of America himself or just America for short started walking into meetings with his twin brother and northern neighbor Canada. Despite not noticing Canada at times, everyone knew how close the two were. So much so that they would walk into meetings together, sit next to each other and leave together, all without unclasping their hands. In fact, some believed that the two were a little too close to be just brothers. And those who suspected it were, in fact, correct. The two of them were deeply in love with each other and had a steady relationship for a while now. They simply chose not tell anyone about it.

This meeting proved to be no different for the Twin Nations (as everyone started calling them) as they walked into the meeting with their hands together. However, it looked as though someone had miscounted the chairs as there was only one empty seat left when they arrived.

_Looks as though they forgot about me…again,_ Canada thought sadly. Having heard his thoughts America turned to his twin with a smile.

_Don't worry about it. You can share my seat with me! How's that sound?_ America asked Canada using their telepathic connection. Canada nodded in agreement, liking the idea. The two of them promptly walked over to the empty chair where America sat down and helped Canada into his lap with Canada positioned so that he could lay his head on America's shoulder. Naturally, this got the attention of some of the other nations and the servers who would get anything anyone needed.

"If you need it, we can find another chair," one of the servers said to America.

"Don't worry about it," America answered while snuggly wrapping his arms around Canada and resting his cheek on top of his head. The server nodded and walked off to see to the other countries' needs.

The meeting then began with Germany taking attendance and then allowing the countries to give their updates one by one. America insisted on giving his and Canada's first, which no one objected to. This wasn't the first time the Twin Nations gave their updates first at a meeting and everyone had gotten used to it.

_Hey Mattie, I need to talk to you about something. Something's been bothering me for a while,_ America said to Canada through their thoughts.

_Sure. What is it?_ Canada asked.

_I've been getting random gifts, love letters and raunchy pictures from Britain for a while now. Whenever I run into him, he always wants to ask to go out on a date and yesterday he sent me an email with a very detailed schedule on what he wanted to do with me and to me after the meeting! It's driving me crazy!_ America explained.

_Funny, I've been having the same problem with France. To add to it I've also noticed that when he asks me out for a drink he tries to pour something into my drink so I've had to hold onto my drink whenever I go out to get a drink with him. But I don't know what to do to get him to stop,_ Canada responded.

_I know! First, I've figured it's about time our relationship goes public anyway among the other nations anyway. Seeing as how we're nations ourselves a relationship like ours isn't taboo like it is with humans. And if our relationship is public among the nations, then maybe Britain and France will give up and leave us alone,_ America explained.

_How are we going to make our relationship known to the nations so that they will take it seriously? I've actually tried telling France that I'm with you and he thought it was a hilarious joke,_ Canada asked.

_How about we make love where everyone can see us?_ America suggested. Canada's eyes shot wide open.

_B-but when could we do that?_ Canada asked, still not entirely sure if America's idea was a good one.

_Relax. We'll simply do it at next year's meeting,_ America answered as he gently rubbed his cheek against the top of Canada's head.

_But Britain and France might actually go too far and actually try to __**rape**__ us! I don't want to risk that! Also, I'm not so sure if making love in public would be a good thing. As far as I'm concerned Alfie Jr. is mine and no one else has the right to even look at him!_ Canada explained.

_Look, I don't want anyone to see Mattie Jr. either. So here's the thing. We'll wait until the day of next year's meeting is closer so that we can make plans. However, in order to make our relationship known, how about we just give them a taste of what's to come,_ America suggested. That seemed to calm Canada down a bit.

_Ok. I'll accept that. But what will we do to give them a taste of what's to come?_ Canada asked.

_Easy! We'll make out at the last fifteen minutes of the meeting! That's when the final notes are taken and all the servers leave,_ America explained as he left a kiss on Canada's forehead. Canada nodded in agreement and snuggled into America's chest, keeping himself occupied by listening to the beat of his twin and lover's heart while reasoning that this had to be done. He was a little nervous at America's suggestion and listening to America's heartbeat always kept him calm.

America in turn, kept himself calm by holding Canada as close to him as possible and gently rubbing his cheek on the top of Canada's head. He wasn't worried about doing this. It would finally get Britain to leave him alone, or so he hoped. Time just couldn't move fast enough for him.

At long last, the last fifteen minutes were approaching. America looked around and saw the servers were packing up and leaving. He then looked up on the clock to see that the last fifteen minutes were mere seconds away. He looked down at Canada to see that he had fallen asleep during the last hour and forty-five minutes.

_Baby, it's almost time,_ America said to Canada while giving him a gentle but firm shake. Canada opened his eyes, looked up and smiled. He sat up slightly so that he could easily reach America's mouth. America kept his eyes on the clock and counted down.

_Three…two…one…Now!_ America said with his thoughts. Canada nervously leaned in and captured America's lips in a sweet yet sensual kiss. America returned it while helping Canada adjust so that he was straddling America. America then wrapped his arms around Canada's waist while Canada wrapped his arms around America's neck. Canada soon got over his nervousness as he licked America's lips, asking for entrance. America accepted and their tongues meshed together along with their lips. Naturally the other countries took notice.

"America! Canada! Stop that!"

"Knock it off!"

"Do that in your room!" and many other shouts similar too it spouted from most of them. However, others didn't object to it.

"Japan! Are you getting this?" Hungary asked the Asian island nation excitedly while filming the twins and their heated, wanton make-out session.

"Hai! I am. The fan club will love this. They've wanted some twincest action for a while now," Japan replied while taking pictures.

"See big brother! We could do that and have all kinds of fun together!" Belarus said with a creepy grin to Russia. Russia was so creeped out that he couldn't respond.

Meanwhile America and Canada continued kissing passionately.

"I love you!" America said before planting another kiss on Canada's lips.

"I love you more!" Canada responded.

Their close proximity to each other and the excitement from being watched eventually brought both of their penises to full erection in a matter of minutes.

"Heh, look at that. Mattie Jr. wants to see me," America said when he felt Canada's erection rub against his own. This caused several nations to blush heavily. Canada simply chuckled before giving America yet another kiss, far too aroused to care that everyone was watching.

"I can tell Alfie Jr. is anxious to see me also. Well, they don't have to wait too much longer," Canada said after briefly glancing at the clock to see that there were only ten minutes left.

"I can't wait to have my way with you. Especially after the way you had your way with me last week!" America said while rubbing Canada's clothed erection and kissing him lovingly. Canada moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into his twin's hand. Some countries were covering their hands and a few had passed out from nosebleeds.

"You know you enjoyed it," Canada retorted with a chuckle.

"I won't deny that. And you can't deny that you love it when I fuck you," America responded.

"Baby, I enjoy every time we make love, regardless of who's giving or receiving," said Canada who just gave a brief peck on America's lips.

"That's impossible to deny my love," America responded before the two shut up and went back to kissing each other hungrily and grinding.

"This is gold!" Hungary shouted excitedly while making sure she caught every moment of the twins making out. Japan nodded in agreement.

Britain and France on the other hand, couldn't help but stare in shock. It wasn't every day you saw your crush in a heated make out session with someone else while saying sweet and raunchy things to each other. However, what really did it for them was the twins had noticed their stares. Both of them, with their lips still attached, very briefly glanced at them with a look that said 'yeah, that's right, we're making out right in front of you, what are you gonna do about it?' The look lasted for a few seconds before their eyes closed and their session went on.

Eventually the meeting ended. Hungary and Japan were about to leave when Germany stopped them.

"You do remember the punishment for revealing that we exist, right?" He asked. The two countries froze in their tracks.

"We do," they answered.

"Don't forget. We agreed to let you have your club as long as they were sworn to secrecy," Germany reminded them. Hungary and Japan nodded and soon left.

America and Canada stopped kissing and got up.

"Honey, could you carry me to our room?" Canada asked, refusing to remove his arms from around America's neck.

"Of course I can, baby," America answered, kissing Canada on the cheek. He then lifted Canada up and held him bridal style. The two of them then ran off to their room in the building.

Once the twins got to their room, America gently placed Canada on the bed, climbed over top of him and kissed him right then and there.

"I have to admit. That was fun! Now I can't wait for next year's meeting," Canada said with heavy breath.

"But for now, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month!" America said excitedly.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Canada replied before he pushed America off of him and got off the bed. America looked at him oddly before Canada took his shoes, socks and glasses while shyly biting his lip. America felt his erection twitch uncomfortably in his pants as he watched Canada strip for him. Canada swiftly took off his jacket and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was off, he lazily and shyly ran his fingers through his hair before running them down his chest, brushing his nipples as they made their way down to his pants.

"Mattie, hurry up! Alfie Jr. is getting impatient!" America said while rubbing the twitching bulge in his pants. Canada ignored him and slowly removed his pants, revealing a pair of red boxers covered in white maple leaves. Canada quickly removed those and tossed them to America. America caught them and deeply inhaled their musky scent.

"Could I keep these?" America asked. Canada feigned shyness by blushing, biting his lip and making a very loose fist in front of his mouth, knowing that feigning shyness for America turned him on.

"Why?" Canada asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear America say it.

"Well, sometimes we're forced to be apart for a long time. And during that time I have to take care of Alfie Jr. by myself. It's easier for me to take care of him if I have something there to remind us of you," America answered with a blush. Canada smiled.

"You can keep them. If you give me yours. While you're gone, I have to take care of Mattie Jr. by myself and we both like it better if something of yours is there to remind us of you," Canada offered as he sat down next to America.

"Deal!" America said, nodding in understanding before he took off his shoes, socks and glasses. He then stood up and took off his jacket. America looked towards Canada with a seductive smirk as he took off his shirt. Canada blushed but continued to watch the show enthusiastically. America then removed his pants, revealing a pair of blue boxers covered in white stars. America swiftly removed those and gave them to Canada who held them like a security blanket. America then struck a pose and winked. Canada giggled before motioning for America to come to him. America practically dived towards his twin and lover and gave him a sensual kiss. Canada took this moment and flipped them over so he was on top. America watched in surprise as Canada slinked off the bed and patted one area on the edge of the bed. America then sat on the area Canada touched and waited to see what he would do.

Canada positioned himself between America's legs and kissed the tip of his penis before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it. America groaned in pleasure and ran his fingers through Canada's hair.

"Oh yeah…that's it Mattie…suck me hard and good…." America moaned while gently thrusting into Canada's mouth. Canada moaned and ran his tongue along the underside which made America moan louder and thrust harder but kept his pace slowly. After a few seconds, Canada released America's penis with a pop before he walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down flat.

"Get the lube and get me ready, Alfie" he ordered. America saluted and grabbed the lube bottle from the nightstand that he placed there when they checked in last night. He then covered three of his fingers in the substance then proceeded to slide his index finger in Canada's entrance.

"Don't hold back, Alfie" Canada said as he looked up at his lover.

"Of course not," America responded as he slid his middle finger in and began moving his fingers in a scissor motion, making sure to stretch Canada as much as possible.

"Ohhh!" Canada cried out when he felt America's fingers hit his prostate.

"Madeline, we meet again. I hope you know Alfie Jr. can't wait to see you again," America said as he continued to rub against Canada's prostate, causing him to moan and writhe under him. America took this opportunity to slide his ring finger in. At the same time America gave a short stroke to Canada's penis and pressed a kiss to its tip.

"By the way, Allison enjoyed the meeting with you last week," America said while taking a moment to make sure that Canada was properly stretched before he removed his fingers. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and coated his penis in the thick fluid before he positioned himself at Canada's entrance.

"I'm ready," Canada said with a slight shake of his hips. America didn't say anything as he thrust right in, fully incasing his penis inside Canada who let out a loud gasp before moaning in pleasure. America held still for a moment to make sure Canada could get used to him before he began thrusting hard.

"Ohh…yeah…give it to me…fuck me hard….fuck me good," Canada moaned breathily as he began to thrust against America.

"Fuck…so tight…so hot…ohhhh…feels so good," America moaned as he gradually increased his pace and adjusted his position slightly so that he would hit Canada's prostate as he thrusted.

"Fuck! Fuck that's good…unnnhhh…don't neglect Mattie Jr.," Canada breathed out as he hooked his legs around America's hips to keep him close. America listened, covered his hand with the last of the lube and began stroking Canada's penis.

"Ohhhh…feels amazing…don't stop," Canada moaned as his eyes shut and his head leaned back, the combined sensations of his prostate being rubbed and his erection getting stroked making him feel amazing.

"Oh…Mattie…I'm getting close," America said as he continued to thrust as fast as he could.

"Me too Alfie…me too," Canada responded before letting out a really loud moan.

"Then…let's cum…together," America declared, tightening his grip around his lover's penis. After a few more thrusts, the twins came in unison with America releasing his sperm inside of Canada and Canada covering his stomach and America's hand and stomach with his semen.

Both of them let out a loud sigh of relief as America pulled out, both of them shivering slightly at the feeling. While Canada lied back and relaxed, America took a moment to clean them up. First, he licked his hand clean of Canada's semen, wiped up the semen on his stomach and licked that off his hand, licked the semen off of Canada's now soft penis and stomach and after swallowing all of that, he leaned down and sucked his semen out of Canada's entrance.

"Don't swallow! I want it," Canada said eagerly, reaching a hand up in an asking manner. America nodded, leaned in and connected their lips. Canada then sucked the semen out of America's mouth and swallowed it. They briefly kissed before turning to their sides so that they were facing each other. America took a moment to pull the covers over them before taking Canada into his embrace, inviting him to bathe in the afterglow with him.

"That was amazing. You never fail to please me," Canada said as he nuzzled into America's neck.

"I live to please you and only you baby," America responded before kissing Canada's cheek.

"I love you," Canada said, pulling back slightly and pressed his forehead to America's.

"I love you too," America responded before giving Canada a passionate, sensual kiss. After breaking the kiss, Canada snuggled into America's shoulder and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed. This thing will be very loosely following a story, but the main focus will be the smut between America and Canada._

_Here's what I have planned so far:_

_2. Hot tub sex_

_3. Roleplay: vampire and victim_

_4. Car sex_

_5. Couch sex in front of a fireplace_

_6. Roleplay: Lord of the manor and French maid_

_7. Stripper pole_

_8. Sex while handcuffed and on an aphrodisiac_

_9. Kitty ears and tail_

_10. Shower sex_

_11. Playing doctor_

_12. Roleplay: knight and damsel_

_13. Roleplay: police officer and police sergeant_

_14. Sex using chocolate sauce_

_15. Sex during the World Meeting_

_16. Roleplay: teacher and student_

_17. Roleplay: Old West sheriff and outlaw_

_18. Taking sexy pictures_

_19. Sex while blindfolded_

_20. Massage and sex_

_Also, America will be giving and Canada receiving on odd numbered chapters and Canada will be giving and America receiving on even numbered chapters. _

_I will take requests. Just keep my list in mind when you do so. Also I will not do anything involving watersports, shit or vomit. I honestly find that more nauseating then sexy. _

_Criticism is also welcome as long as you're polite._


	2. Chapter 2: Fun in a Hot Tub (CanAme)

_Summary: America and Canada love each other deeply. So much so that they always look for new ways to express it to each other. Series of AmeCan oneshots. Human names used._

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Pairings: AmeCan/CanAme, One-sided!UsUk, One-sided!Franada_

_Rating: Rated M for twincest sex._

* * *

Our Love

Chapter 2: Fun in a Hot Tub (CanAme)

America awoke in bed and found Canada asleep in his arms. America smiled as he recalled yesterday's events. They had a heated and wanton make out session during the last fifteen minutes at the World Meeting and then came back here to their hotel room where they made hot, sweet love. Afterwards, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

After finishing replaying the events from yesterday, America repositioned himself slightly so that he was cradling Canada. America cupped his cheek and rubbed it for a moment before he began running his fingers through his hair.

_So beautiful,_ America thought before he left a gentle kiss on Canada's forehead. Canada stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Both brothers smiled warmly at each other and said good morning to each other through a kiss.

"We need to get ready. Our flight to my house in Virginia leaves today," America said as he slowly sat up.

"I know," Canada responded as he got out of bed.

"I'm kind of glad though. I could really use a soak in my hot tub," America said as he grabbed some fresh clothes from his suitcase.

"I think I might just have to join you," Canada said as he grabbed a comb from his suitcase to comb his hair.

"I'd like that," America responded. The two remained silent as they got ready, packed their bags and left for the airport.

The flight itself was mostly uneventful with Canada falling asleep on America's shoulder and staying asleep during the entire flight.

"Mattie. Baby we're here," America said as he gave Canada a gentle shake. Canada slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"You can sleep more when we get to my house," America offered with a smile and a kiss to his forehead.

"I probably won't need to," Canada retorted while the two of them grabbed their suitcases out of the overhead bins and left the plane and the airport where they waited for a shuttle bus to take them to the parking lot where America left his car.

During the drive Canada brought up a question that both of them were thinking of.

"Do you think Britain and France will leave us alone?" Canada asked.

"I hope so. Otherwise we might have to think of something else," America responded while staying focused on the road.

"I really hope they leave us alone. You and I both know how persistent they can be when they want something. And I don't want them to go too far," Canada explained. At this point they had reached a red traffic light.

"I know. But if they try something with one of us, they'll have to answer to both of us. And no one in the world wants to mess with both of us at once," America said with a reassuring smile while facing Canada and gently rubbing his hand. Canada smiled back.

"You're right. But I don't want it to come to that," Canada responded.

"Believe me, neither do I. But we'll have to do what we have to do if necessary," America said before turning away to focus on the road once the light turned green.

Eventually the Twin Nations reached America's house. They took a moment to put up their luggage before going to relax. America went straight for his indoor swimming pool and hot tub room while Canada grabbed a pop.

Once America was in his indoor pool, he took a moment to heat up the hot tub before stripping naked and climbing in. He sighed with relief once as the hot water covered his body, letting all of his worries leave him as he sat back and relaxed.

Not too much later, America, while dozing off, felt a pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes in surprise to find Canada kissing him. America got over his surprise and kissed back.

"Came to join me?" America asked. Canada nodded and promptly stripped himself naked before climbing in and sitting right beside America. America wrapped his arm around him, pulled him close and kissed his cheek. Canada looked down with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" America asked as he tilted Canada's head to look at him. Canada suddenly smirked, reached over and began stroking America's penis.

"I want to make love to you. Right here and now," Canada responded, smirking to himself as he felt his twin's penis harden and grow in his grasp. America didn't respond but just sat there, eyes closed and moaning as Canada pleasured him.

"Feels…good…."America moaned as he started to buck his hips into Canada's hand while steadying himself by grabbing onto Canada's shoulders.

"Do you want to cum?" Canada whispered in America's ear.

"No…I _ahh_ need to cum…_ohh_…" America answered while moaning. Canada smirked as he quickened his pace.

"Then cum for me, baby," Canada whispered before licking the outside of America's ear. America's grip on Canada's shoulders tightened as he let out a loud, strangled moan while releasing his seed in the hot water. Canada held still for a moment to let America catch his breath before he leaned over him and kissed him.

"We're not done yet," Canada said as he slid his index finger into America's entrance, causing him to gasp slightly before relaxing.

"That's it baby. Just relax and I'll take care of everything," Canada said with a soothing voice before attaching his lips to America's neck and began sucking, biting and licking. Meanwhile, he curled his finger and moved it around inside America who moaned lightly at the intrusion and Canada leaving his mark.

_Be sure to give me one at next year's meeting. I know I'll give you one,_ Canada told America using his thoughts as he inserted his middle finger, earning a louder moan from his lover as he made a scissor motion.

"I…will…" America answered before releasing a sound that sounded something between a moan and a scream, having felt Canada's fingers hit his prostate. At that moment, Canada released Americas neck with a lick and a kiss before pulling back to admire his work.

"Looks like I found Allison. I hope she enjoys her time with Mattie Jr. as much as Madison enjoyed her time with Alfie Jr. last night," Canada said with a seductive chuckle before inserting his ring finger and gently guiding America's face to his neck.

"Be a good boy and mark me as your own while I finish preparing you," Canada said seductively as he continued moving his fingers inside America, making sure to hit his prostate every time. America didn't respond but bit down on Canada's neck while moaning; working on claiming Canada the way Canada claimed him with his mark.

"Good boy. Now I think you're ready," Canada said as he removed his fingers, taking note of America's slight whimper at the loss.

"Now, now, don't be upset. You're going to get something even better," Canada whispered before lining up his penis to America's entrance and swiftly thrusting in. Canada moaned from both the tight, pulsing warmth surrounding his penis and America's strong bite, no doubt caused by the sudden intrusion. Canada held still for a moment, both taking a moment to just enjoy being inside his brother and to face America as he finished his work.

"There. Now there's no doubt that you're mine," America said while admiring the mark he left on Canada's neck. Canada responded by kissing him passionately and thrusting into him. America kissed him back with just as much passion and held onto him tightly as they swallowed each other's moans.

They broke apart after a little while but kept moving against each other with everything that they had with Canada making sure to hit America's prostate dead on every time.

"_Ah!_ America?" Canada asked as he slowed down his movement.

"_Yes!?_" America responded, moving his hips to try to get Canada to speed back up. Canada stubbornly held his pace.

"Be a good boy and touch yourself for me," Canada ordered sweetly and seductively at the same time.

"But…you won't be able to see it well under the water," America protested.

"Touch yourself for me and I'll fuck you so hard you'll see stars for at least a month," Canada offered. America said nothing more as he let go of Canada and gripped his penis which had grown to full erection again. Canada smiled, briefly kissed him on the lips and sped up his pace.

"There…_ungh_…doesn't…_ahh_…that feel better?" Canada asked. America quickly nodded before letting his head fall back in intense pleasure as he quickened his pace to match Canada's. Canada smirked before he let himself get lost in the amazing sensations with his brother and lover.

"_Ohh!_ America! _Ahh!_ I'm ready to…_unnnhhh_…fill you up. A-are you ready _to _cum…_ohh_…with me?" Canada asked while moaning loudly, feeling ready to climax.

"I-I am! P-please! Cum with…_ahh_…me!" America answered with desperate moaning.

"Gladly!" Canada declared before burying himself completely inside America with a loud moan, releasing his seed inside of his twin and lover. America followed right after as he came into the hot water for the second time today.

They held each other close for a moment as they caught their breath. Once he could breathe again, Canada removed himself from America and snuggled into his chest.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I had a horrible dream last night," Canada said as he clung to America.

"What happened?" America asked with concern as he held onto Canada tightly, almost afraid to let him go.

"Well, we were back in my house, the country I represent anyway, sitting on a park bench just snuggled up with each other. Then France came, knocked you out and dragged me away from you. I wouldn't stop screaming and crying so he put a cloth over my mouth and I passed out. When I woke up, I was completely naked and tied to a bed in a strange room. France stood over me with an evil grin and didn't say anything as he touched every part of my body. And I do mean _every_ part. In fact, he spent most of his time touching Mattie Jr. I woke up right when he was about to rape me! The only thing that kept me from waking you up was that you were holding onto me tightly last night. It calmed me down enough to try and go back to sleep" Canada explained while trying to hold back tears.

"Is this why you asked the questions you did during the drive home?" America asked with concern while he wiped away a tear that flowed down Canada's cheek without permission. Canada nodded and tightened his grip around America's shoulders. America hugged him back just as tightly while running his fingers through his hair.

"I know this part was awful but it didn't bother me that much. Especially when I fell asleep on the flight home. My dream resumed on the part where he was about to force himself on me when you busted the door down, knocked him out, freed me and took me home where you lavished me with love and attention," Canada explained as ne nuzzled into America's shoulder.

"I plan to do that to you as much as I can whenever we're together," America explained with a chuckle.

"I know and that's why you'll always be my hero, no matter what," Canada explained as he pulled back and looked at America with a smile.

"We need to come up with some new ways to express our love to each other, if you know what I mean," America said with a wink. Canada giggled.

"And I've got one right now. Since Halloween's coming up soon, how about we do a roleplay where I'm a vampire lord and you're a charming young virgin prince who I seduce," America suggested.

"I'd like that," Canada said with a smile. America smiled back and kissed him briefly.

"But for now, how about we dry off, get dressed, then make out on the couch," America suggested as he slowly left the hot tub.

"Sounds good to me," Canada said as he followed. The two turned the hot tub off, dried off and got dressed. They then went to the couch in the living room where Canada sat on America's lap and they proceeded to kiss each other passionately for a few hours.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and criticism is fine as long as you are polite._

_Also, to anyone who makes a request, it might take a while for me to fulfill them since I have 18 more scenarios planned out. Thank you for your patience._


	3. Chapter 3: A Vampire's Charm (AmeCan)

_Summary: America and Canada love each other deeply. So much so that they always look for new ways to express it to each other. Series of AmeCan oneshots. Human names used._

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Pairings: AmeCan/CanAme, One-sided!UsUk, One-sided!Franada_

_Rating: Rated M for twincest sex._

* * *

Our Love

Chapter 3: A Vampire's Charm (AmeCan)

There was a sad silence in the car as America drove Canada to the airport. The Twin Nations had been spending a lot of time together and it had been interrupted by Canada's boss needing him to be present for a meeting. Neither of them wanted to leave each other, but they didn't have a choice.

Eventually they made it to the airport where they said their goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you," America said while holding onto Canada tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll be back and with our costumes for our Halloween roleplay," Canada assured as he held onto America just as tightly.

"And Romania's coming over tomorrow to make us a couple potions for it. That way, everything will be ready for when you come back. Don't forget to memorize your lines," America explained with a smile. Canada smiled back briefly with a nod.

"I'd better get going before I miss my flight," Canada said sadly. America promptly leaned in and kissed him passionately. Canada eagerly accepted while their embraces around each other tightened. They then broke apart but still hugged each other tightly with their foreheads pressed to each other.

"Goodbye, Mattie," America said sadly.

"Goodbye, Alfie," Canada said just as sadly. They gave each other one last kiss before breaking apart as Canada left to catch his flight.

Soon Canada had boarded his plane and took a seat next to the window. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl were in the seats next to his. He took out a small photo book and opened it up to a picture of America and him cuddling playfully. He ran his finger down the picture over America while trying to hold back tears. He put it away and closed his eyes, thinking about America and how badly he didn't want to leave him. It was at that point that the girl took notice of him.

"You look pretty cute! Wanna go out sometime?" The girl asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I actually have a boyfriend. I had to leave him today for a business trip and I miss him already," Canada explained before the tears finally fell. Upon hearing this, the girl's expression turned somber.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," She admitted while reaching into her purse for some tissues. When she found them, she handed some to Canada who promptly used them to wipe away his tears.

"It sounds like you really love him," the girl said as she patted him on the shoulder in reassurance.

"I do. I love him more than anything," Canada responded as he reached into his carry-on bag and got out a small stuffed eagle toy, "And he loves me just as much, maybe even moreso."

* * *

Meanwhile America had returned to his house where he huddled up on the couch with a small stuffed polar bear toy. He recalled last Christmas; the two of them were alone that year, not that they minded. He remembered giving an eagle toy to Canada and telling him to keep it close whenever they had to be apart. He also remembered receiving the polar bear toy from Canada and being told the same thing. The last thing he recalled was the day had ended in simple, hot, sweet, passionate lovemaking in their bedroom with Canada relentlessly pounding him into the soft bed.

He spent quite a bit of time on that last memory and found himself growing hard as a result. America sighed, got up and went straight for his bedroom, wishing Canada was with him to help him take care of his growing erection. He rummaged through a box where he kept certain things that Canada gave him whether it be his underwear or certain toys. He came across the pair of boxers that Canada gave him after the World Meeting.

"You may not be Mattie, but you'll have to do," America said out loud to himself before inhaling the musky scent. He lied down on the bed, pulled down his pants and boxers and began stroking his erect penis while doing his best to imagine that Canada was stroking him.

* * *

Canada's flight had landed and since the meeting with his boss wasn't until the day after tomorrow, he decided to go look for the costumes he and America would wear for Halloween. While looking around at the costume store, he ran into a couple familiar faces.

"Come on Gilbert! You've got to wear this!" Spain said while holding up a frilly pink dress with a matching bow and stockings.

"The Great Prussia will not be wearing such a girly outfit! For any reason, Antonio!" Prussia shouted.

"Look! You lost the bet, so you have to do what I say! Or would you rather go down on Austria while Hungary films it for her yaoi club," Spain threatened.

"Just buy the damn dress!" Prussia grumbled in defeat. It was at that point that the two noticed Canada looking at costumes.

"Well, if it isn't birdie! Looking for a Halloween costume?" Prussia asked with interest.

"Well, I'm looking for one for me and one for Alfred. We've got something special planned for Halloween where he's a vampire lord and I'm a human prince that he seduces," Canada explained with a lovesick look in his eye.

"Sounds like you two have a fun evening planned," Spain noted.

"Yeah. By the way, any particular reason you're making Gil wear that thing?" Canada asked while pointing to the dress.

"Well, Gilbert and I had a bet. I bet him that you were with America since the two of you are so close anyway," Spain explained.

"And I bet him that you were with France seeing as how he's had a major crush on you since forever," Prussia explained.

"I know about his interest in me all too well," Canada grumbled.

"Anyway, the loser had to do whatever the winner told them. And after watching you and America kiss and talk dirty during the last fifteen minutes of the World Meeting, we both knew who won! So I gave Gilbert a choice: either he go out on Halloween dressed in the costume of my choice, or he give the country of my choice a blowjob while Hungary or Japan filmed it for their club," Spain explained with a grin.

"I chose the costume because it sounded the least painful," Prussia grumbled.

"I'd better get going. I have to go to some stupid meeting in a couple days and I need to get all my preparations done," Canada explained with an irritated sigh.

"Is that why you're here all alone?" Spain asked.

"Yes. Sometimes I can't help but think that our bosses schedule these meetings and whatnot just to drag us apart," Canada grumbled.

"Yeah sometimes bosses suck. That's why I'm glad I don't have one anymore!" Prussia proclaimed.

"Well, I'd like to find my costume before I have to prepare for the meeting. So if you don't mind," Canada said. Spain and Prussia nodded and Canada went off to find another costume and buy them.

* * *

America lied on the couch, resting on a white pillow covered in red maple leaves that Canada typically used whenever they relaxed on the couch together and holding the polar bear toy when he heard knocking.

"America! It's me, Romania! Are you there?" a voice said from the other side of the front door. America immediately got up and answered the door.

"I'm here to help you with some potions," Romania said as soon as the door was opened.

"Come on in," America said as he led Romania inside the house. The two countries walked straight into the dining room to discuss potions.

"All right. I can make you a potion for just about anything. Is there anything in particular that you want?" Romania asked as he set up his cauldrons, flasks and ingredients.

"Yeah, on Halloween Canada and I are going to do a roleplay. In it, I'm a vampire lord and he's a prince that I seduce," America explained.

"Sounds like you two have a lot of fun in the bedroom," Romania said with a chuckle, causing America to blush and smile.

"Yeah…anyway, I need a potion that will temporarily give me vampire traits and another that will give Mattie's blood a more appealing smell and flavor," America explained.

"All right, sounds simple enough. Now, what flavor would you like to use for the second potion?" Romania asked as he began mixing ingredients into one of the cauldrons.

"Could you make it chocolate with a hint of maple?" America asked.

"Sure, any reason for the hint of maple? I thought that was Canada's favorite flavor," Romania said as he reached for more ingredients.

"Well, he puts it on a good number of things that we both eat so I've acquired a liking for it. It's not as strong as his but still pretty strong," America explained.

"All right, well the potions need some time to brew so I'd like to talk a bit if that's all right," Romania said after dropping one more ingredient into both cauldrons.

"Sure, what about?" America asked as he led Romania out into the living room and onto the couch.

"Well, Britain's been pestering Norway and me to help him break you and Canada apart so that he can have you. He's been doing this since long before the World Meeting. Even though no one knew of the extent of your relationship with Canada, many of us had suspected it, including Britain. I suggest you be extra careful in your dealings with him from now on. And it may be for a long time. You and I both know he doesn't give up easily," Romania explained.

"I know, and Canada's worried about having similar problems with France," America explained.

"I figured as much. Even so, with the two of you looking out for each other as often as you do, you shouldn't have too much of a problem," Romania remarked as he got up to check on the potions.

"Do you think they're done yet?" America asked as he followed Romania to the table where the cauldrons were sitting.

"They're finished. I just need to bottle them up and label them," Romania said as he picked up a flask, a funnel and a ladle and started scooping one of the potions into the flask.

"Cool! Anything I need to know about them?" America asked as he watched Romania bottle up the potions.

"Yeah, when I label them, I'll include dosage information. Though the more you drink, the longer the effects will last. And you don't have to worry them expiring, potions last forever so you can use them whenever you want," Romania said once one flask was completely full. He picked up a label and stuck it on the side of the flask and stuck a cork in the top of it. He then got to work on bottling the other potion.

"Thanks for doing this," America said as he picked up the full flask and read the label.

"No problem. If you two have fun, then I've done my job," Romania said with a chuckle as he finished bottling and labeling the other potion.

"Well, I'll see you later. Let me know if you need anything else," Romania said as he packed up his things and headed for the door.

"Sure, bye," America said as he saw Romania off. He put the potions in his pantry before returning to the couch. By then his phone rang.

"Hello?" America said as he picked up the phone.

"Alfie! It's me, Mattie!" a familiar voice said on the other side.

"Mattie! It's so good to hear your voice again! When do you think you'll be coming back?" America asked excitedly.

"Everything is finished up so I can come back tomorrow!" Canada responded just as excitedly.

"Awesome! Romania came by today and I have our potions," America explained.

"Good. I have our costumes. Since we're the same size I got both costumes in the same size. I've also memorized all of my lines," Canada explained.

"Same here. Well, we're all ready for Halloween!" America exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well, I have to get ready for my flight tomorrow. Also, don't worry about picking me up. I'll just drive to your house," Canada said.

"All right. See you later. I love you," said America.

"I love you too. Bye," Canada said before hanging up. America put the phone back before shouting in cheer, happy that his beloved was coming back the next day.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day, while America was watching an action movie, he heard a car pull into the drive way and a little while later a knock at the door. He opened it to see Canada standing there. They didn't say anything but went straight into each other's arms and kissed each other with a passion and love like no other.

"It's so good to be back in your arms," Canada said after breaking the kiss and while snuggling into America's shoulder.

"I know, it's good to hold you again," America responded as he tightened his embrace around Canada. The two of them said very little to each other the rest of the day. Now that they were back together for now, they were content to just kiss, cuddle and just bask in each other's presence.

* * *

America stood in front of a mirror in his guest room, examining his costume. He walked over to a desk where a potion flask he got from Romania sat. He examined it for a moment before drinking some of it. He backed up a bit and breathed heavily as the potion took effect. He turned back to the mirror and found he had paler skin, fangs and blood red eyes.

_I hope you're ready for some fun, Mattie,_ America thought as he left the guest room and walked to the master bedroom where Canada was.

Canada put the half-empty potion flask in a drawer and went to sit at the desk and pretended to read a book placed on the desk while he waited for America.

"I set things up to lure a victim in. And the victim I catch happens to be a prince. How about that…," America announced as he opened the door, making Canada jump slightly. He turned back to see America standing in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Umm…who are you?" Canada asked in a fake nervous tone. America smiled and walked closer until he was looking Canada in the eye.

"I'm the one who can make all of your wildest dreams come true," America said with a grin. Canada giggled nervously and tried to back up only to bump into the desk.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," America said as he took Canada into his embrace. Canada calmed down a bit and looked back up at America.

"That's better," America said as he ran his fingers through Canada's hair.

"What do you want?" Canada.

"I'm looking for the perfect mate. I've heard a lot about you. About your kind heart and strong will. And about your intelligence and wit. You'd be perfect," America whispered into Canada's ear.

"I've heard a lot about you as well. The vampire who fights rogues of his own kind to protect the innocent and will only suck dry humans who have committed crimes against either other humans or vampires. Your strong sense of justice and noble heart have made you a legend among both humans and vampires alike. I'd love to be with you," Canada responded with a smile.

"Then what's stopping you?" America asked.

"Sadly, I'm getting married next week. But only because my parents are forcing me too. The girl they chose for me is unbearably fussy and picky, not to mention I don't love her or even feel an attraction towards her. But if I told my parents that I'm attracted to men rather than women, it would break their hearts," Canada explained sadly.

"I can take you away from all of that. Come with me and you can do whatever your heart desires without anyone's approval," America offered.

"You can do that?" Canada asked.

"I can. But only if you agree to it," America responded. Canada didn't respond with a word, but with a kiss.

"I'll take that as agreement," America said with a smile before going back in to kiss Canada with an undying passion.

"Will you have to turn me?" Canada asked after breaking the kiss.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" America asked.

"I do," Canada answered.

"In order to insure that we can stay together, I will have to turn you. But don't worry, it's very easy and painless," America explained. Canada nodded in understanding. America then leaned in towards Canada's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Chocolate with a hint of maple. Looks like I'm getting a real treat here," America noted with a smirk.

"You can smell my blood?" Canada asked with slight shock.

"After I turn you, you will be able to smell blood flowing inside someone as well, human or vampire," America explained with a smirk.

"Now I have to ask you something. Are you a virgin?" America asked.

"I am," Canada answered, even though both he and America knew it was a lie and it was just part of the act.

"Excellent, I'll take both your humanity and your virginity, right here and now. Then you can be completely mine," America said before giving Canada a rough and hungry kiss. America pulled back and backed up.

"In order to begin, we need to remove all of our clothing. I'll go first," America said as his cape fell to the ground. He then slowly removed all of his clothing until he was completely naked. Canada covered his face and blushed heavily.

"Go on. Undress. I'm the only one here," America urged with a seductive grin. Canada nodded and quickly stripped naked. He stood still after wards and let America examine his body.

"It seems my imagination was right. You have a beautiful body," America said with a grin.

"So…so do you," Canada said nervously. America chuckled and took Canada into his embrace.

"There's no need to be nervous. Just trust me and I'll make you feel more pleasure then you ever thought possible," America whispered into Canada's ear before licking the outside rim.

"Ok," Canada answered with some confidence in his voice.

"That's better. Now, have a seat on the bed," America whispered before backing up. Canada sat down on the bed and waited to see what America would do.

"Well, this looks delicious," America said with a chuckle as he examined Canada's penis which had grown slightly hard from America's words and touches.

"What are you going to do?" Canada asked. America didn't answer but instead took Canada's penis into his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Canada moaned as he grabbed onto America's hair while keeping his hips still. America started off by sucking slowly and loudly, making sure Canada could hear it. He chuckled slightly as he felt Canada's penis grow inside his mouth. America brought his tongue into play by massaging the underside while his right hand came in to massage Canada's testicles. Canada moaned louder and began to slowly buck his hips into America's face.

"I'm…I'm getting close," Canada breathed out a warning as he felt America's sucking and massage get faster. America looked up and winked at him before focusing on sucking as hard and as fast as he could. Eventually, Canada let out a loud, strangled moan as he released his seed into America's mouth. America continued to suck to draw out his orgasm and swallowed the cum as it flowed into his mouth. Canada fell back and breathed heavily. He watched as America got up and leaned over him while licking his lips.

"Now that I've had my appetizer, it's time for the main course," America said with a chuckle while holding three fingers next to Canada's mouth.

"Just a minute," Canada said as he mustered enough strength to lean up, reached for his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

"I like to use this to take care of business at night," Canada explained.

"Perfectly understandable. But you'll have to share it with me from now on," America said as he held out his hand while Canada squirted some lube into it.

"I know," Canada simply responded before jolting in surprise when one of America's fingers made its way inside him.

"For a virgin, you're pretty loose," America said with a chuckle as he moved his finger around.

"One of the things I did to take care of things would be stretching myself out," Canada explained before he let out a loud moan as a second finger entered him.

"A wise decision on your part. I hope you'll be ready for the real thing," America teased while he made scissor motions with his fingers while pushing them in deeper to reach Canada's prostate.

"I-I will…be!" Canada shouted the last word as America's fingers hit his prostate.

"Did you know about this?" America asked teasingly as he continued to press against Canada's prostate and inserted a third finger.

"Not…not until…_ohhh_ today," Canada said while moaning. He was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see his penis harden again.

"I think you're ready. Now, just hold still and everything will be fine," America said as he sat back and covered his erect penis with the lubricant. He set the bottle aside before positioning himself between Canada's legs at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" America asked, just to make sure.

"I'm ready," Canada answered. America nodded and quickly thrust his penis inside Canada, causing both of them to let out loud moans.

"Much tighter than I expected," America noted with a smirk. He then leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Canada's torso and sank his fangs into Canada's neck, causing Canada to cry out in pleasure.

"I had no idea that the bite would feel so good," Canada managed to say while America sucked his blood.

_Neither do most people. But it's this way to help the victim recover after a feeding_, America explained telepathically as he sucked Canada's blood. He soon finished and licked the bite to make it heal up. He stayed forward and began to thrust into Canada, making him cry out in immense pleasure.

"Now, it's your turn," America whispered into Canada's ear in a sultry and seductive tone. He bit three of his fingers on his left hand to make them bleed before he stuck them in Canada's mouth. Canada began to suck on those fingers and the blood coming out of them as he began to move his hips against America's. After a while, America removed his fingers.

"Once this is done, the transformation will be complete," America explained before attaching his lips to Canada's. Canada willingly accepted and wrapped his arms around America's shoulders. They soon fall into a rhythm of kissing, rubbing their bodies together and making love. It's not long before they find themselves getting close to climax.

_I'm about to cum_, Canada tells America using their telepathic connection without breaking their rhythm.

_So am I. I'd like for you to cum with me_, America responded. Canada gave a brief nod before letting America devour him in a kiss. One final thrust then Canada felt sticky warmth between him and America as well as filling him up inside. America pulled back slightly to admire his work.

"Your transformation is complete. Welcome to your new life, my love," America said before turning both of them to their side. Canada quickly pulled the blankets over them and snuggled into America's chest.

"Heh, that was fun," Canada remarked tiredly, happy to finally break character.

"We might have to try this again sometime. There's still potion left so we can do it some other time," America explained as he gently cupped the back of Canada's head. His hand soon moved to Canada's cheek as the two of them pressed their foreheads together and soon connected their lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

"When do you think this will wear off?" Canada asked, pointing to the fangs that had formed during their lovemaking session.

"In the morning. I only drank enough to last until the morning and when my traits wear off, so will yours," America explained. Both of them silently agreed that that was enough talking for now before they started making out passionately until succumbing to sleep.

* * *

_Now, I know it's after Halloween, but I wanted to write this anyway. And man did I have a hard time writing it! Hopefully I won't have as much trouble with the next chapter since I plan for it to be slightly shorter than this one._

_Also, feel free to review and tell me what you think. All I ask is that you be polite._


	4. Chapter 4: Scenic Beauty (CanAme)

_Summary: America and Canada love each other deeply. So much so that they always look for new ways to express it to each other. Series of AmeCan oneshots. Human names used._

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Pairings: AmeCan/CanAme, One-sided!UsUk, One-sided!Franada_

_Rating: Rated M for twincest sex._

* * *

Our Love

Chapter 4: Scenic Beauty (CanAme)

America and Canada were curled up on a recliner in America's living room under a blanket watching a movie. Though neither of them were really paying attention to the movie as they were too focused on snuggling and kissing.

"Hey, Alfie. Could I ask you something?" Canada asked before planting a kiss on America's cheek.

"Sure Mattie. What is it?" America asked after leaving a kiss on Canada's nose.

"After the movie is over, I'd like to go out for a drive. I wanna take you somewhere special," Canada explained while kissing over America's cheek and neck.

"All right. Once this is over, you, me and wherever you want to go," America agreed as he tightened his embrace around his twin and kissed him gently but passionately. The two of them said nothing else as they continued to make out and snuggle while the movie continued to play.

After the movie ended the two of them walked out to one of America's cars, one of the larger ones and climbed in with Canada climbing into the driver's seat. Neither of them said anything during the drive, with America wondering where they were going and Canada planning out exactly what they would do when they reached their destination.

Eventually they arrived at a cliff covered in plant life overlooking an evergreen forest. It was evening and getting close to sunset as well.

"What do you think?" Canada asked after setting the car in park and turning it off.

"It's beautiful Mattie," America answered as he looked at the breathtaking sight. Canada nodded in agreement before opening his door and climbing out. America, confused, left the car as well to see what Canada was doing.

"Alfie! Come over here," Canada called from the other side of the car. America obeyed and walked to the other side of the car where Canada was standing in front of the backseat door.

"After you," Canada said after opening the door and gesturing for America to climb in. America climbed in and sat down. Canada climbed in afterwards, closed the door behind them and leaned over America.

"Now I've got you right where I want you," Canada said with a seductive grin. He then grabbed America by the collar and kissed him with everything that he had. America gave into the kiss and let Canada completely dominate his mouth, moaning as he felt Canada's tongue explore it. During this, America's arms wrapped around Canada's shoulders as Canada's hands began running along America's back, pushing them as close together as possible. The kiss broke after a while, ending with Canada giving America a peck on the lips and looking at him with a seductive smirk.

"Take me. Take me and have your way with me. Show me exactly why I belong to you and with you," America begged with a pleading look in his eyes. Canada smiled warmly and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Now how can I deny you your request?" Canada teased before leaving a kiss on America's cheek. America smiled and met his brother and lover in a gentle but intimate kiss.

"Now, be a good boy and hold still while I undress you," Canada said as he removed America's glasses and set them in a cupholder. He slid his hand underneath America's hoodie and t-shirt and lifted both articles of clothing over America's head and tossed them to the front seat. He then got to his knees and quickly removed America's shoes and socks. While still on his knees, he removed America's jeans but left his boxers on for the moment.

"Alfie Jr. wants to see me. How sweet," Canada cooed as he leaned in and nuzzled the bulge in America's boxers, making America blush, whimper, and squirm. Canada couldn't help but chuckle as he started to kiss everywhere he could over America's trapped erection, teasing it and testing America's patience and self-control.

"If you can answer my question correctly, I will free Alfie Jr. and give him the attention he needs. Understood?" Canada asked before giving a brief lick to a wet spot on America's boxers. America nodded while holding back a whine from the kiss.

"All right. Here's the question: what sexual act did I give you to give you your first orgasm?" Canada asked as he petted America's twitching, erect penis.

"A…a-a h-hand-job," America answered moaning softly.

"Correct, I'm surprised you remembered," Canada said with an impressed smirk as he removed America's boxers and freed his erection.

"I could never forget any of our firsts. You couldn't forget all of our firsts either," America admitted with a sigh of relief, happy to be free from his constricting boxers.

"True. Now, you've held up your end of the agreement and I will hold up mine," Canada declared with a wink before gently sliding the tip of America's penis into his mouth and began sucking, causing America to twitch slightly and gasp. Canada chuckled and stopped sucking and began to lap at the erection in front of him, making America moan and squirm above him.

"After all these years, you're still so sensitive. It's all right, you know I am too. Besides, it's better this way. Things stay interesting," Canada noted with a wink and he chuckled after noticing America's blush darken. He pressed one last kiss to the tip of America's penis before going down to his testicles and taking the right one into his mouth and gently sucking on it. America trembled and moaned, trying to keep his hands from going to Canada's hair.

_You can run your fingers through my hair if you want. All I ask is that you be gentle. You don't want to deprive Alfie Jr. of the attention he so desperately needs do you?_ Canada stated telepathically as he brought his hand in to gently massage America's left testicle as he sucked and licked the right one. America moaned even more and gently pressed his hands to either side of Canada's head and just as gently ran his fingers through Canada's hair. Canada then removed his mouth from America's balls, ran one last lick over both of them and then winked before taking America's entire penis into his mouth.

"_Ohhhhh…._Mattie!" America moaned as Canada sucked his penis, who made sure to make the sucking audible. America continued to gently run his fingers through Canada's hair, as a way to encourage Canada to keep going. Canada chuckled slightly, causing America to squirm slightly from the vibrations and moan louder.

_You like this don't you?_ Canada asked as he sped up his sucking.

_I…do…, _America responded telepathically while moaning.

_Do you need to cum?_ Canada asked coyly.

_Y-yes!_ America answered as he gave a slight buck into Canada's mouth.

_Good, because I need you to cum. Would you be a good boy and cum for me?_ Canada asked with a chuckle. America didn't answer but let out a loud moan as he released his semen into Canada's mouth.

_Good boy. Now lean back enough so that I can reach your entrance,_ Canada said as he carefully removed America's penis from his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks to hold America's semen. America did lean back, propped his legs up and held his genitals up so that Canada could reach his rectum.

_You're being a very good boy so far. But be patient for a little longer. Your reward will come to you,_ Canada teased before sneaking his tongue out and licking America's entrance, making him jump. Canada chuckled slightly before bringing in both of his index fingers and spreading the ring of muscle open. He pursed his lips towards the spread ring and emptied the semen in his mouth up America's ass.

"All right, you're ready. Now, squeeze your cheeks together to keep your seed inside and sit to the side while I undress," Canada ordered as he slowly rose to face America, who nodded and obeyed. Canada quickly stripped naked and looked down to see pre-cum leaking from his erect, throbbing penis. He spit on his hand and slicked it and the pre-cum over his penis to make sure it was completely slicked over. Canada then nodded and patted his thigh near his groin, encouraging America to approach him.

"All right, now spread your legs and gently ease yourself onto Mattie Jr.," Canada said as he helped hold America steady while his twin straddled him and lowered himself onto Canada's erection.

"Yes…that's it…_ohhh_…right there…there we go," Canada breathed out as his penis was gradually encased in America's tight warmth, with the added creaminess of America's own cum inside him.

"And now for your final order: ride me like a cowboy riding a bucking bronco," Canada said with a seductive smirk.

"Your wish is my command, baby," America responded enthusiastically as he grabbed Canada's shoulders began to repeatedly impale himself on his twin's penis. Canada in turn placed his hands on America's waist and thrusted upward to meet America when he came down.

"Oh yeah…that's good…._ohhh_…," America moaned as he rode his twin with everything that he had, while making sure not to hit his head on the roof of the car.

"_Haaa_…_fuuuuck_…keep it up!" Canada moaned in response and he thrusted back, meeting America with every motion, the creaminess of America's semen making the sensation even better. America in the meantime felt his penis quickly harden again to full erection which Canada took a hold of.

"_Aaaahhhhhh…_," America moaned as he began to move faster, combined with a slight change in position that resulted in Canada's penis hitting his prostate.

"You…_ahhh_…like that, d-don't you?" Canada asked as he too sped up to match America's pace.

"I-I _love_…it!" America answered, his head falling back in overwhelming pleasure from his penis and prostate getting rubbed.

"_Good_…m-me too!" Canada responded before pulling America in for some sloppy but passionate kissing. During their lovemaking, both of them felt the car shaking under them but neither of them paid it any mind.

"H-hey, baby…, I'm about to _cum_," Canada warned with a seductive smirk.

"M-me too!" America responded with a loud moan. Canada nodded and tightened his grip on America's penis and gave one last hard thrust which was met by America, bringing both of them over the edge. Both of them moaned loudly as America's cum covered Canada's hands and both of their stomachs and Canada's seed filled America and mixed with the cum belonging to America that Canada placed their earlier. America then collapsed on top of Canada and the both of them took a moment to catch their breath.

"Hey look! The sun set," Canada pointed out after looking through the windshield. America nodded in acknowledgement.

"All right, let's get cleaned up, dressed and go home," Canada said with labored breath. The two of them slowly sat up and cleaned themselves off before putting their clothes back on. They then climbed back into the front seat where Canada drove them home. He smiled to himself after noticing America falling asleep on the drive home.

"Alfie, baby, we're home," Canada said after parking in the driveway and giving America a gentle shake. America slowly opened his eyes and rubbed some of the sleep out of them.

"You can sleep once we get inside," Canada assured America as he got out of the car. America slowly followed and both Twin Nations made their way to their bedroom. America immediately undressed and climbed into bed where he held out a hand inviting Canada to join him.

"All right. How could I refuse you?" Canada said with a smile as he undressed and climbed into bed next to America. America then wrapped his arms around Canada's neck and snuggled into his chest before falling asleep. While Canada preferred snuggling into America's chest, he still liked having America cuddle into him once in a while. Canada then wrapped his arms around America's shoulders and played with his hair for a while before dozing off himself.

* * *

_Well, wanna know what's weird. I had a hell of a time trying to write the previous chapter but it was insanely easy to write this one. Must be the universe trying to balance itself out._

_Well, as always, tell me your thoughts and review but please be polite about it._


	5. Chapter 5: Warmed by the Fire (AmeCan)

_Summary: America and Canada love each other deeply. So much so that they always look for new ways to express it to each other. Series of AmeCan oneshots. Human names used._

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Pairings: AmeCan/CanAme, One-sided!UsUk, One-sided!Franada_

_Rating: Rated M for twincest sex._

* * *

Our Love

Chapter 5: Warmed by the Fire (AmeCan)

It was a chilly winter night and the Twin nations were huddled up in Canada's house in Ontario for Christmas. The two of them were lying on a couch, naked, with Canada's back to America, under a fuzzy blanket and next to a roaring fireplace. America was having a bit of fun by planting playful kisses on Canada's cheek and neck, making Canada giggle.

"Alfie, stop it," Canada said with a giggle while America nuzzled into his neck and left a few kisses.

"But why? Doing this makes you happy and you're even more beautiful than normal when you're happy," America explained before pressing a couple kisses under Canada's jaw. Canada paused for a moment and turned to face his twin.

"Do you mean that?" Canada asked. America chuckled and gave Canada a peck on the lips.

"Of course I do," America answered. Canada smiled and brought America into a kiss full of passion and love. Canada then broke the kiss and lowered himself slightly so that he was eye level with America's chest. He took a look at America's right nipple and licked his lips before taking it into his mouth.

"Oh…Mattie…," America breathed out as he moved his arms to cradle Canada as he sucked on his nipple. He groaned as Canada licked and nibbled on his nipple while continuing to suck.

"_Mnnnn_…you know you're not going to get anything to come out…_unnhhh_…right?" America asked while moaning softly. Canada chuckled.

_I know, but I love doing this_, Canada explained before leaving America's right nipple and going to the left one.

"Heh…maybe we…should get Romania to make a…potion for this," America said among soft moans.

_That could be interesting. I'll think about it_, Canada responded before biting America's nipple hard.

"Ow! Easy!" America whined with a hint of surprise.

_Sorry. Weird, usually you like that_, Canada pointed out as he gave an apologetic lick.

"Make it hard first," America suggested.

_Ah, that's why_, Canada realized before pulling back and blowing over the moist nipple, the cool air making it harden and making America shiver. He took the hardened nipple back into his mouth and bit it.

"_Ohhh_…that's better," America moaned while running his fingers through Canada's hair as Canada continued sucking and nibbling. Canada chuckled, making America shiver and moan from the vibrations. He couldn't help but smile as he continued to suck as America kissed the top of his head and gently rested his chin there and as he felt America's now erect penis poke his stomach. America let out a slight chuckle of his own from feeling Canada's newly formed erection rub against his leg. Eventually Canada pulled away and returned to being at eye level with America.

"I love you," America said breathlessly while gently stroking Canada's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too," Canada responded just as breathlessly as he brushed America's bangs from his face. They pressed their foreheads together as they just looked into each other's eyes for a moment, as if they were trying to find each other's souls with their hands on each other's shoulders. Slowly, their eyes closed and they slowly attached their lips together in a sensual kiss. America's hands moved to Canada's lower back and Canada wrapped his arms around America's shoulders. As the kiss grew more heated, they began to rub their bodies together and grind their erections against each other, swallowing each other's moaning all the while. At that moment, the phone rang, causing both of them to stop and groan.

"I'll get it," America grumbled as he reached for the phone on the side table.

"Hello?" he said after picking it up.

"Oh, America. What are you doing here?" said the voice on the other side, Britain.

"I was having sex with Canada until you interrupted," America said irritably.

"Wait, what?!" Britain asked in shock.

"You heard me!" America retorted, wanting to get Britain off the phone as soon as possible.

"But…what about us?" Britain asked in shock and desperation.

"Not gonna happen. Keep in mind, I belong to Canada and he belongs to me. There is nothing you can do to break us apart!" America explained while gradually losing his patience. Canada decided to help speed things up.

"Please hurry up. I want you to take me," Canada pleaded loud enough for Britain to hear it over the phone while snuggling into America's chest.

"Don't worry about a thing, baby. I still intend to make hot, sweet love to you tonight," America said seductively, not caring that Britain could hear him, before giving Canada a heated kiss.

"Just like how I fucked you in the car not too long ago?" Canada asked with a chuckle and a seductive smile.

"You know it!" America responded with a cute chuckle.

"I'm still here, you know!" Britain shouted, feeling a bit hot and bothered from the Twin Nations' comments to each other.

"I know and I want to get back to showing my cute, little Canada here just how much I love him," America said with a smile. Canada smiled back before tightening his embrace around America's shoulders and burying his face in America's neck, leaving several kisses on it.

"All right. I know when I'm not wanted so I'll see you later," Britain said solemnly.

"All right, bye," America said. Britain said nothing else before hanging up.

"Finally! I thought he'd never hang up," Canada said impatiently.

"It wasn't that long," America said as he hooked his arms back around Canada's waist and pulled him close.

"I know, but this is one thing that I never like it when it's interrupted," Canada explained as he continued to leave kisses on America's neck.

"I understand, but let's forget about him and get back to what's important," America said while reaching down and grabbing both of their erections and rubbing them together.

"_Ahhh…_," Canada moaned sensually against America's neck while bucking his hips into America's grasp, creating more delicious friction between them.

"Alfie, please…" Canada begged as he took America's shoulders into a tight grasp.

"Please, what?" America asked teasingly as he slowed down his stroking a little bit.

"Please hurry! I…want…_ahh_…no, _need_ you inside…me," Canada begged again while moaning and bucking his hips faster, trying to get America to speed up.

"Just a little longer, baby. Don't you want to savor this?" America whispered with a chuckle into Canada's ear before licking the outer shell but began stroking both of their erect penises at a faster rate. Canada didn't answer but moaned loudly before he bit down on America's neck, marking him as his own and causing America to moan deeply.

"All right, now we can go to the next step," America said with a chuckle as he turned both of them so that Canada was on his back. Canada smiled softly and gently touched the mark he left on America's neck. America smiled back and grabbed Canada's hand, nuzzling the fingers on his cheek before kissing them.

"If I may…," Canada said while reaching for the side table drawer and pulling out a tube of lubricant. America reached to take it from him but Canada quickly swiped it away.

"I'd like to prepare myself," Canada said as he poured some of the content onto his fingers. America paused in shock then licked his lips while trying to picture Canada fingering himself.

"If you'd back up and stop fantasizing about it, you can watch it for real," Canada said as he sat up and spread his legs. America snapped out of his stupor and sat back, watching as Canada stuck his slicked-up index finger into his ass.

"_Ungh!_ I know it's…_oh_…gonna be hard,…but d-don't t-touch…_ah_ yourself," Canada moaned out as he twisted his finger inside him. America nodded as he stared in fascination.

"_Ahhh_…there it is," Canada said breathlessly upon finding his prostate and moaned loudly as he rubbed it. America gripped the cushions to keep from stroking his penis as it twitched, throbbed and begged for attention.

"Fuuck! Please hurry!" America begged as he tightened his grip on the cushions.

"Just…be patient. _Mmmm_…almost ready," Canada promised with a seductive chuckle as he inserted his middle finger and ring finger and moved them to stretch himself out enough to make sure America could fit comfortably. After a moment, he removed them and shuddered slightly at the loss.

"All right, take me and fill me up," Canada begged as he laid back and kept his legs open while looking at his twin with an expression that pretty much said 'fuck me like there's no tomorrow'. America paused for a moment to take in the beautiful sight, the beauty enhanced by the flickering, warm light from the fire. America then leaned forward and settled himself in between Canada's spread legs, positioning his penis at Canada's entrance.

"Here we go…," America said as he quickly but steadily thrust himself into Canada, making both of them moan loudly. Both of them leaned in and met in a tender kiss with Canada's hands resting gently on America's neck. After pulling apart, both of them smirked at each other before they pulled their hips back just enough so the head of America's penis was still inside Canada and thrust together fast and hard.

"_Fuck_! That felt good!" America declared. Canada nodded in agreement as he pressed his back against the seat of the couch and set his feet to be level with his hips. America leaned over him slightly and pulled back his hips like before and thrust again, forcing a loud moan out of both of them. He then gripped the arm rest to keep himself steady as he thrust deeply into his brother and lover.

"_Ohhh_…so goooood!" Canada moaned as he lifted his hips slightly and started to thrust against his brother at an equal pace and slightly changed positioned so that America's penis would rub his prostate with every thrust.

"To-totally!" America moaned in response, speeding his pace up slightly. This made Canada moan even louder and throw his head back. Though, America was moaning just as loudly, so much so that the two of them couldn't tell which moans belonged to whom.

"I-I think…the f-fire…is…_ohhh_…making t-this h-hotter than…_ahhh_…usual," America said as he noticed sweat covering Canada's body and felt it flowing over his own body. Canada turned to face the flickering flames for a moment, feeling the heat on his face before turning back to face America and nodding in agreement.

"I l-_like_ it," Canada said breathlessly. America chuckled and nodded in agreement before speeding up the pace of his thrusting. Canada, in turn, did his best to keep up with America's pace as both of them felt their orgasms approaching.

"Mattie! I…I'm…," America tried to let Canada know that he was close but the intense pleasure was hindering his ability to speak.

"I…I know. M-me too!" Canada said, letting America know that he got the message. America nodded in acknowledgement and continued thrusting.

One last hit against his prostate and Canada let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream as his semen shot from his penis and hit America's stomach. At the same time, America let out a loud, deep moan and released his semen inside Canada with some of it dribbling out and onto the couch.

America collapsed on top of Canada for a brief moment before turning both of them to their side. Both of them were breathing heavily and covered in sweat. America brushed some of Canada's hair out of his face and gently ran his fingers down the side of Canada's cheek, resting them on the bottom of his jaw.

"You know, I think you're at your most beautiful right after sex. After sex, you're absolutely breathtaking," America said with heavy breath while setting the palm of his hand to rest on the side of Canada's face.

"I can say the exact same thing about you," Canada said breathlessly with a smile while resting his hand on the side of America's neck with his thumb on his jaw. America smiled back and used his leg to push the two of them together as close as possible. Canada then captured America's lips in a gentle, passionate kiss so full of love the two of them could practically taste the love on each other's lips.

"Pull the blanket up. I know we're hot and sweaty right now but I don't want to be chilly in the morning," Canada said after noticing the blanket bunched up at their knees. America nodded and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders and placing the throw pillows that were behind him right underneath their heads. He then settled back down on his side and watched Canada press their bodies together and rested his head against America's shoulder.

"Je t'aime, Alfie," Canada said before yawning.

"Je t'aime aussi, Mattie," America responded, yawning himself before the two of them drifted off to sleep to the sound of the crackling fire.

* * *

_This was admittedly a fun one to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Please review and tell me what you think. All I ask is that you be polite._


	6. Chapter 6: Pretty Little Maid (CanAme)

_Summary: America and Canada love each other deeply. So much so that they always look for new ways to express it to each other. Series of AmeCan oneshots. Human names used._

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Pairings: AmeCan/CanAme, One-sided!UsUk, One-sided!Franada_

_Rating: Rated M for twincest sex._

* * *

Our Love

Chapter 6: Pretty Little Maid (CanAme)

Canada sat on his couch, listening to the clock ticking and reading a book. America told him that he had something planned for today, but that was all he said about it before disappearing upstairs. Whatever he was planning, Canada was just glad that America didn't have to leave for it.

Eventually Canada heard the stairs creaking as America came downstairs. Canada turned to look and his jaw nearly dropped in shock. America was dressed in a black French maid dress, complete with stockings, shoes and hat.

"A-Alfie…what…," Canada tried talking but seeing his twin and lover dressed in such a provocative manner rendered him speechless.

"Yes my lord?" America asked, ready for Canada to give him an order.

"Wh-what got into you?" Canada asked, still trying to get used to seeing America dressed as a French maid.

"You once said that you'd like to do a French maid and lord of the manner roleplay sometime and I thought today would be perfect for it, my lord," America explained while staying in character.

"I'll be right back," Canada said after regaining his composure. He walked up the stairs and to his room where he shut the door behind him. After shutting the door he made a 'score!' motion before rummaging through his closet to find an outfit befitting the lord of the manor.

After deciding on dressing in his best suit, Canada walked back downstairs and was happy to find America standing at the bottom of the stairs, still in the French maid costume.

"Your wish is my command, my lord," America said after Canada stepped off the last stair.

"You can start by getting me a drink," Canada said as he sat down on the couch and picked his book back up.

"What kind of drink would my lord like to have?" America asked while not moving an inch from where he stood.

"Coffee, you know how I like it," Canada said. America nodded and walked off into the kitchen to make Canada some coffee.

America soon returned with the coffee and stood by to watch as Canada drank it. Canada took one sip before setting it down and standing up to face America. He grabbed the collar of the dress, pulled America close to him and kissed him forcefully.

"My lord?" America asked once Canada broke the kiss.

"Dressed in that outfit, doing anything I tell you…how could I resist you?" Canada asked with a smirk before giving America another hungry kiss.

"Be honest with me, do you want me?" Canada asked coyly as he brushed some hair out of America's face.

"I-I do, my lord," America answered while looking down.

"You can have me then. Also, I want you very badly. Will you let me have you?" Canada asked with a gentle smile, lifting America's face up to look at him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can have me, my lord," America answered calmly, hyperconscious of his growing erection. Canada smiled warmly and kissed America lovingly, smiling to himself when America wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. Once they broke apart, Canada smirked as he grabbed America's hand and led it to the growing bulge in his pants.

"Do you want it?" Canada whispered into America's ear before licking the outer shell. America nodded nervously.

"You can start by removing my clothes," Canada ordered with a smirk. America didn't respond but began by removed Canada's jacket. Once the jacket was off, America slowly unbuttoned and removed Canada's shirt.

"You look so beautiful…my lord," America said shyly before leaning in and began leaving kisses on Canada's neck. Canada merely chuckled and closed his eyes as America's lips began traveling down to his right nipple and sucked on it. While America continued sucking on Canada's nipple, America swiftly removed Canada's pants and boxers.

"Would my lord like to know how much I want him? "America asked as he gently directed Canada to sit down on the couch with his legs spread. America then kneeled between Canada's legs and looked up at him wantonly.

"Tell me, then I'll tell you about how much I want you," Canada answered with a smirk. America nodded and gave a brief lick to Canada's erect penis before talking, making Canada shudder slightly.

"A while ago, I bought a certain toy. I would suck on it and stick it up my ass and do my best to pretend it was you. At the same time, I would also touch myself and try to imagine that it was you, my lord," America explained.

"Funny, I would have similar fantasies involving you," Canada responded while running his fingers through America's hair.

"Well my lord, why don't we make our fantasies real?" America suggested. Canada didn't get any time to answer before America took his erection down his throat.

"_Haaa_…such a good little maid…knowing exactly what I want," Canada moaned as he gently but rhythmically thrust his hips into America's face. America bobbed his head and sucked, savoring the taste.

"D-don't neglect…," Canada tried to speak but couldn't form words. America got the hint and gently took hold of Canada's testicles. He massaged them by gently rubbing his thumbs in circles over them.

"Good…good…don't stop!" Canada moaned as he held America's face with both of his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't long before Canada gave one last thrust and came inside of America's mouth. America then released Canada's softening penis from his mouth and quickly swallowed his twin's cum. Canada smiled and met him in a kiss while licking up the fluid that had leaked out of his mouth.

"I believe you deserve a reward for making me feel so good," Canada said with a wink as he stood the two of them up and promptly ripped every last piece of clothing off of America.

"Sir, that was my work uniform," America complained once he saw the ripped dress on the ground.

"Don't worry about a thing. Since we can be together now, you can wear whatever you want," Canada said as he gently laid America down on the ground. He then captured America's lips in a hungry kiss as he reached for his jacket and pulled a bottle of lube out of its pocket. After breaking the kiss, Canada poured some of the content onto his fingers, making sure they were good and slick.

"Just relax, and you'll feel more pleasure then you ever thought possible," Canada said gently as he traced the ring of America's entrance with his slicked index finger before sliding it in. America moaned softly but held still while Canada's finger explored him.

"_Ohh_!" America moaned once Canada's finger hit his prostate. Canada smiled seductively as he continued rubbing America's prostate while quickly sliding his middle finger in with both fingers rubbing simultaneously.

"I knew you'd like this," Canada said as he noticed America's penis throbbing impatiently from the attention. America didn't answer but began thrusting his hips against the fingers inside him, which only added to the delicious friction. Canada then swiftly slid his ring finger in had all three fingers rub America's prostate in different directions.

"I'm…I'm getting close my lord," America managed to say before practically screaming from pleasure.

"Good. Now cum for me," Canada said calmly. America leaned his head back and came onto both of their stomachs. As America lied still to recover from his orgasm, Canada leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

"Did that make you feel good?" Canada asked after breaking the kiss. America quickly nodded and brought his beloved back into a kiss.

"Good, because I saved the best for last," Canada responded after breaking that kiss. He grabbed the lube and coated his penis in it as America spread his legs.

"I'm ready, my lord," America said calmly. Canada nodded and positioned his penis between America's legs, right at his entrance. Slowly and steadily, he slid his penis inside America until he was completely buried.

"My lord…you can move," America said slowly as he hooked his legs around Canada's hips. Canada pulled America close so that their chests were rubbing against each other before he began thrusting.

"My lord, you can go as hard and fast as you please," America managed to say before he was silenced by the feeling of having his prostate rubbed.

"I intend to do just that, my pretty little maid," Canada responded with a grin before capturing America's lips in a hungry kiss as he continued thrusting, swallowing his lover's moans in the kiss.

"You…like this…don't you?" Canada asked between moans caused not just by the friction from being inside America but also the friction of their bodies rubbing together in the process.

"I-I…_ungh_…love it…my lord," America answered breathlessly. Canada smiled as he grabbed America's hand and wrapped both of their hands around America's penis.

"I want you to cum with me this time," Canada whispered into America's ear as he guided America's hand back and forth along his penis. America nodded, leaned his head back, closed his eyes and let the pleasure consume him.

"I'm…I'm…," America tried to let his twin know that he was close, but the overwhelming pleasure was keeping him from speaking coherently. Canada nodded in understanding as he sped up both his thrusting and helping America touch himself. Both of them let out loud groans as they came, with Canada emptying himself inside America and America cumming over both of their hands and stomachs.

Canada quickly pulled out of America, sat up and cradled him, looking down at him like a mother looking down at her sleeping child. America reached up and pulled them together into a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"Let's get cleaned up then go to bed," America suggested after breaking the kiss and breaking character. Canada nodded, got up and got a damp hand towel to clean themselves up. Once they had wiped themselves off, the Twin Nations headed straight for their bedroom and climbed into bed and under the blankets. Both of them were now simply content to snuggle and make out the rest of the day.

* * *

_I am so sorry this took so long to write. Unfortunately I can't make any promises that I'll do any better with later chapters so thank you for your patience._

_I have an announcement to make. I'm planning two other stories right now. As a Christmas present to everyone who reads my stories, I'll release the first chapter of both on Christmas Day! I'm also not giving any hints to anyone on what these stories will be about, so stay tuned!_

_As always, feel free to review and tell me your thoughts as long as you are polite about it._


End file.
